


Never-Ending Story

by Masterofthebarricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I’ll update characters as more appear, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofthebarricade/pseuds/Masterofthebarricade
Summary: Write The Story- Valvert EditionI’m completing a Write the Story book with all Valvert prompts.They’ll all be short and kind of crappy because I’m really just using this as writing practice so take these small crappy little stories!
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 6





	Never-Ending Story

Write the Story: **A Strange Request at a Piano Bar**

include the following in your story:

<strike>Carnival,</strike> _Sprained,_ _Mask, _<strike>Oxidation,</strike> _Awkward, Apple, Juvenile, _<strike>Controversy,</strike> _Twirl,_ And <strike>Sassafras</strike>

* * *

Deep down, Javert was not expecting Valjean to show up. Their last meeting together had been rather awkward, not to mention that he had overheard of the man injuring himself. His daughter had said something about a recent sprained ankle, though from what? That was not within Javert’s knowledge. 

Sharp blue eyes quickly glanced around as he sipped absent mindedly on his drink. Quickly he regretted his choice of drink, grimacing at the artificial apple taste coating his tongue. 

It was far too sweet for him and much more suited to a juvenile. Not a over 40 year old man. 

“Hello,” greeted a soft voice from somewhere just out of his view through the soft music that rang through the bar. This voice- why he knew this voice anywhere. He had grown quite fond of it in his recent years. Doing a quick twirl in his seat, Javert’s eyes rested on Valjean, whom he had been waiting for this whole time.

Valjean offered him a small smile as he slowly made his way over to the chair which was parallel to Javert’s.

“It took you long enough to get here,” Javert grunted, taking another sip of his drink, despite the hatred for the overly sweet taste. He hoped though that, perhaps, Valjean would see past his mask of what seems like annoyance and realize the under it all he was truly glad to see the mans stupid face. The one that he had grown all too fond of.

“Sorry about that- getting around hasn’t been all that easy lately,” he admitted, half gesturing down to his ankle, “so- was there a reason you wanted to see me? I imagine it wasn’t so we could sit here and listen to piano music together.” Valjean somewhat joked, though it was enough to make Javert’s face go red.

“You- you... Perhaps I had just wanted to see your face again... Is that too much to request?” Of course Javert hadn’t wanted to admit it, but somehow, he couldn’t stop the words from slipping out of his mouth. In all honesty, he had grown far too used to the mans company. 

From across the table, he watched as a Valjeans face too became slightly tinted.

“Well,” Valjean hummed, smiling gently as he reclined back against the chair, “request granted.”


End file.
